Hereinafter, an air-conditioning system for building will be described as an example of system using a measurement value of a sensor.
In the air-conditioning system for building, a system controller, an outdoor unit, and an indoor unit are connected with a network.
The system controller manages and controls the outdoor unit and the indoor unit to perform air-conditioning control of a space.
The system controller uses a temperature measured by a sensor (for example, a temperature of suction air of the indoor unit) for detailed air-conditioning control.
In future, in order to implement further-energy-saving control and detailed comfort control, it is necessary to collect much more sensor information and to improve a degree of freedom of an installation place of a sensor.
As a technique using temperature information measured by a plurality of sensors for air-conditioning control, for example, Patent Literature 1 discloses such a technique.